The Anti-Nexus
by RockMonster6
Summary: Sanford and Demios attack a base in Nevada When something goes horribly wrong. First stor plz don't hate


_**Hey guys this is my first story so i don't care about corrections just don't hate on it **__******without further ado Enjoy**_

_******~RockMonster6**_

As I slowly creep up on the tuxedo donned guard I silently draw my 5 inch tiger claw knife. When the guard turns I quickly cover his mouth and drag the rare double sided blade across his juggler vein, killing him almost instantly. I try not to be cruel to my poor victims, its just business, I'm a recon for the Anti-Nexus, a group the rebels against the Nexus program and the dictator known as "The Sheriff" his name is Jeffery but The name comes from his old cowboy sheriff hat and S&W 500 revolver. I was just getting inside when a drunk worker walks out he pulls a Seal Model MP5K (witch is un-silenced and I want to be quiet) and says in a deep voice: "Haha target practice"! I quickly grab the blade of my knife and throw it praying it hits its mark. after about a second later the knife buries itself in his forehead. "That was to close." I say under my breath. So you're probably wondering who I am and why in sneaking around a base trying to take down a cruel dictator well then lets start at the beginning, I was born in a crappy hospital in Chicago Illinois in the year 1991 I wasn't named because my mom wanted to name me as soon as I was born, unfortunately she died in labor. My father was a junkie so my mother kicked his sorry ... to the curb, and died of a heroine overdose 2 months later. So when I was born I was put to a foster family, well they beat and starved me, so I left when I was 11. Turns out I did MUCH better on the street, transporting drugs to other people to scrap by. Then it began the tyranny of the Sheriff, Killing his way to the top. Me being in the projects would have actually thrived, and I did for months. I got a trailer when I was 17, but then the raids started. Hired mercenaries would break in to houses steal everything and kill or rape the people if they were there. They hit my place at one point when I was out shopping when I came back I saw a red Ford F150 and rushed inside I was greeted by

6 armed mercs, I grabbed the Glock that I brought everywhere with me and shot 4 of them with perfect accuracy, but one disarmed me and was going to shoot me when I grabbed the bowie knife he had and stabbed him through the temple with it and quickly shot the other with his friends gun, I turned and vomited I had never killed any one before. Since then I was searching for something, I had no idea what though. Then I found it, The Anti-Nexus (called the Sheriff's demise Back then). I joined at 18, a very rare age to join them. That was 11 years ago. Through out this 11 years I learned that I was a master of stealth, yet skilled in open combat, very witty, and a quick thinker even under pressure. So here I am today one of the top operatives, my partner is a techie his name is Dominic and everyone calls him Dom. I on the other hand call him Demios,his last name, and he calls me by mine. My name is Eli Sanford.

_Demios POV._

I'm crawling through the surprisingly large air duct to the west sector of the building ,witch was serving as a Nexus base, when Sanford,my partner, is taking the East sector. We're looking for a large surveillance system. We just have no idea where it is. I eventually come to the end of the ducts, so I backtrack to the last room I passed and slip a snake camera through the flaps. "_14, just my luck"_ I think to myself as I count the guards. I tie a rope around the bars above my head, I pull out the two silenced mac-11s and tie the rope around my waist _7 feet ought to do it_ I think silently. I take out the cover and drop the rest of the 22 foot long rope. "What the hell?" a guard says as I fall out upside down, I immediately start shooting taking out all but one within 2 seconds and I throw my small tomahawk in his throat. I here a small creak and look up "OH SHIT" I yell not to quietly, as the bar I tied my rope to falls. I fall about 4 feet and get up _I should have gone with 9 feet_ I think and quickly turn to the door pulling my pistol. When a guard walk in to investigate the crash. He runs to quick and I miss the shot.

_Sanford POV_

"RRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA" The siren blares "GODDAMNIT DEMOIS" I scream at the top of my lungs. I pull my pistol and my MP5 and open fire down the hall

_1 hour of carnage later_

I see Demios down the hall searching lockers for ammo or a better weapon when I walk up I hit him hard across the face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DEMOIS!" I yell. "I missed" he said calmly. "Fine we need to get the hell out though." "What about the system" he says. "We'll blow the building sky high" "Great!"

_Demios POV_

We made our way to the front rather easily so we knew something was up. Nexus doesn't let anyone go without a fight, we see the door when a loud crash knocks Sanford off his feet I help him up, when I see the soldier.

**_Alright guys Thats the first chapter Let me know if you liked it and if you want more or I'm just wasting me time see you next time_**


End file.
